


С днем рожденья меня

by fandomStarbucks2019, smokeymoon



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Time Skips, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Четыре разных дня рождения и почти всегда один результат.





	С днем рожденья меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Birthday Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151175) by [Gaia_bing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing). 



«С днем рожденья меня».

Ему исполнилось девяносто два года, вокруг абсолютно неузнаваемый Нью-Йорк и время, в котором его не должно быть.

Он купил в ближайшем супермаркете капкейк – ну хоть они не изменились за семьдесят лет – с шоколадной глазурью и одной свечкой. Он перебирает воспоминания, истории... И фотографии – свои, их всех и самое важное – его.

Пробуждение далось нелегко, но стократ тяжелей оказалось вспомнить, что в этом новом мире нет самого главного – центра вселенной, величайшего дара судьбы, бесценного сокровища. Снова.

Поэтому он в одиночестве вспоминает прошлое, вздыхает и задувает единственную свечку, не загадывая желания…

И поет про себя, глядя на фотографию Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

* * *

– С днем рожденья меня.

Ему сегодня девяносто пять; о стране, в которой находится, он впервые услышал совсем недавно; и время настало смутное.

В руке у него капкейк с шоколадной глазурью и одной свечкой. Правда, на этот раз купил его не он. 

Нет, это подарок.

От того, на кого он смотрит прямо сейчас.

Одетый во все белое. Без руки. Мирно спящий. Мирно ли? Может быть.

Его центр вселенной, величайший дар судьбы, бесценное сокровище.

Непонятно, надолго ли это, но когда придет время, он будет ждать.

Это и есть его желание, нет, обещание, которое Стив Роджерс дает, глядя на любовь всей своей жизни и беспокойно вздыхая. Он задувает свечу на маленьком капкейке и тихонько поет, стоя рядом с криокамерой Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

* * *

Ему девяносто семь, и он… где-то… неясно где.

И по правде сказать, ему все равно.

А он еще думал, что когда-то пережил ад… Гидра, поезд, «Валькирия».

Но это… то, что происходит сейчас, – чистая агония.

Кто-то – он не знает кто – оставил у него на столе маленький капкейк с шоколадной глазурью и одной свечой. И теперь Стив Роджерс пытается пропеть хотя бы беззвучно: «С днем... рожде... нья, дорогой...»

Дорогой кто?

Неудачник?

Предатель?

Убийца половины человечества?

Он больше не знает, кто он.

Хотя нет, Стив Роджерс точно знает, кто он. _Его_ убийца.

Он не может протолкнуть следующее слово простой песенки через сжавшееся горло. Он задыхается, прямо как в былые времена. Вскакивает и несется не зная куда, а потом понимает…

Его центра вселенной, величайшего дара судьбы, бесценного сокровища больше никогда не будет рядом, и это его вина. 

Снова.

Стив Роджерс вздыхает и с бесконечной тоской смотрит на звезды. 

Оставив свечу на капкейке незадутой, он рыдает, глядя на мир, в котором нет Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

* * *

Ему девяносто восемь. И он дома. Оказывается, дом – это не место и не время… Это люди.

Люди, которых он теряет и снова находит. За которых сражается и которые становятся ему друзьями.

Сегодня нет капкейка, нет шоколадной глазури, свечки тоже нет. Но Стиву Роджерсу все равно, потому что его дом здесь, прямо у него в объятьях. Пальцы путаются в длинных волосах, единственная рука обхватывает Стива за талию. 

Его центр вселенной, величайший дар судьбы, бесценное сокровище – тихонько поет ему на ухо:

– С днем рожденья тебя.

Счастливый Стив Роджерс лежит и довольно вздыхает, и уже не нужны ни свечи, ни падающие звезды, чтобы исполнилось его самое заветное желание, потому что он с упоением целует Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.


End file.
